chapters_interactive_storiesfandomcom-20200215-history
The Red
The Red 'is a red hot romance book released on September 6, 2018. Summary ''You promised your mother on her deathbed you'd do anything to save her failing art gallery. One night, a mysterious, cruelly handsome stranger suggests you give herself to him—without hesitation or limits—in exchange for paintings you can sell to raise the money you need. You agree to the bargain, but will you be able to save the gallery and yourself? Chapters '''Chapter 1: State of Affairs You promised your mother you'd keep her art gallery open upon her death. Will a handsome stranger be able to help? Chapter 2: The Offer The stranger returns and unveils his proposition to save The Red. Can you negotiate a way to do that and preserve your dignity? Chapter 3: The Agreement You negotiate the finer points of Malcolm's deal. Would your mother be proud of you? Chapter 4: Olympia Your year of trysts begins with a nod to Manet's saucy little prostitute. How many times will Malcolm take you before your first kiss? Chapter 5: The Payoff Will your night with Malcolm come to a satisfying close, in both the physical and the financial sense? Chapter 6: The Slave Market It's time for your second night with Malcolm. He chooses a controversial theme and dares to bring friends. Can you forgive him? Chapter 7: The Slave Market, Part 2 Which masked man pays handsomely for the pleasure of one night alone with you? And will Malcolm let him have you? Chapter 8: Nymphs & Satyr Your third evening with Malcolm commences in an otherworldly grove. Will his latest lovely accomplices play nice this time? Chapter 9: Nymphs & Satyr, Part 2 It's your turn on the demi-god's lap. Can you outlast a satyr of mythic proportions? Chapter 10: Portrait of a Gentleman, Part 1 Malcolm's been absent for months. You begin to wonder when he'll return, and what sensual surprises he'll have in store for you this time... Chapter 11: Portrait of a Gentleman, Part 2 Where Malcolm is concerned, fear and arousal are often one and the same. Chapter 12: Portrait of a Gentleman, Part 3 Malcolm rewards you for your bravery. Are his attentions enough to put you over the top? Chapter 13: Dora and the Minotaur Autumn arrives. The bruises on your body heal, but your heart hurts for more Malcolm. Is a little Picasso roleplay the answer to your prayers? Chapter 14: Dora and the Minotaur Part 2 The line between reality and fantasy blurs as your encounter with the Minotaur reaches its climax. In the midst of madness, what is real? Chapter 15: The Summons Determined to get over Malcolm once and for all, you summon Sebastian to The Red. Is he the answer to your aching soul? Chapter 16: Roman Charity After a lengthy absence, Malcolm returns to The Red. But your night with Sebastian weighs heavily on his heart - and yours. Can you find it within yourself to forgive the man you love... and forgive yourself? Chapter 17: The Luncheon on the Grass Malcolm brings a mysterious midnight-eyed gentleman to one of your trysts. Who is this man, and what does he have to do with the devil who's stolen your heart? Chapter 18: Unknown Man, 1938 The mysterious man with midnight eyes appears in The Red with a proposition you can't refuse. Is this all a part of Malcolm's plan? Author The original author of the story is Tiffany Reisz. Her welcoming message for readers of the book is: Tiffany Reisz is a USA Today bestselling author. Her novel The Red: An Erotic Fantasy was an NPR Best Book of the Year 2017. She lives in Lexington, Kentucky with her husband, New York Times bestselling author Andrew Shaffer. References 1. https://www.goodreads.com/en/book/show/30755704 Related Pages *Cards Gallery - The Red Category:Books Category:Red Hot Romance Category:Tiffany Reisz